Story of love
by Seevee Snape
Summary: Descole and Layton are going out. Descole wants Layton to marry him. Will Layton say yes? See what happens after!
1. The Proposal

**Hi! My name is Seevee. This is my first professor Layton Fic so be easy on me. One more thing I'm a _BIG _Descole and Layton Shipper. Also I do not reply to flames. Don't like, it don't read it. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Story of Love<span>**

The Proposal

"What's happening?" Flora asked. Flora, Clive, and Luke were looking out the window of the kitchen. In the backyard was Professor Layton and …

"I don't see what the professor sees in Descole" Luke huffed.

"I didn't even know the Professor was gay until four months ago." Clive said.

They still remember that day.

_They were coming back from the park. Clive was finally released from jail and the professor kindly took him in. They decided to go through the back door that led into the kitchen. By that time the professor should be drinking tea in the living room. They decide to surprise him. Little did they know that they would be the ones being surprised?_

_As they got closer to the room the heard a low moan. Then a loud thud as if someone was falling on the couch. Thinking the worse was happening to the professor they rushed into the room._

_The Professor was stretched out on to the couch. He wasn't wearing his hat. His eyes were closed so he did not notice the three intruders. Lying on top of him was none other than Jean Descole. If he saw them was a mystery because no one can see his eyes with that mask of his. Both of them were in deep, deep, lip lock._

"_What's going on here?" Luke shouted_

_This startled the two lovers. Hershel sat up quickly which caused Jean to stumble off of him and fall to the floor. Hershel looked at the three people and then looked down blushing. Jean got back on to the couch and wrapped an arm around his lover, pulling Hershel close to him._

"_Well Professor, it seems you have a lot of explaining to do" Clive stated._

"_I agree with Clive." Flora stated._

"_Well you see…" The professor went on about how Jean decides to make a surprised appearance at the house. Being the gentleman he was the professor allowed him to join him for tea. While talking Descole let it slip that he was an old friend of the professor, Jean Markrow. Jean then sat next to Hershel… a little to close for Hershel's taste. Next thing you know they were kissing on the couch._

"_So your telling me the this evil villain is actually a long, life-time friend of yours?" Luke said while shaking his head. He could not believe this._

"_Yes and we want to restart our relationship." Layton said while leaning on Jean's chest._

"_Fine as long as you're happy." They all said to the new couple. _

Descole's visits became a regular event at there home. He would stay for a while and then leave. That balance was changed when he came and asked Hershel to watch the sunset with him. When Hershel asked what for all the reply was "It's a surprise".

Now here they are looking at the two lovers from the kitchen window looking at the two love birds.

* * *

><p>Descole turned to Hershel. The man seemed to be enjoying himself.<p>

_This is it. The big moment._

"Hershel?" Descole asked.

"Hmm?"

'You know I love you right? And I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Descole said.

"Jean your not-"

Descole held up a hand to stop him from talking. He then went on one knee. He took one of Hershel's hands with one of his and took out a velvet box with the other. He flipped open the box to show off a pure gold ring with a _**HUGE **_diamond in the middle. Talk about fancy.

"Hershel, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for now. Tune in next time to see if Layton will say yes.<strong>

**I will continue if I get three ****reviews**

**Remember to read and review.**


	2. The answer

I'm Baaaaaaaaaack. How have you been? Well I'm not going to wait for any more reviews plus I have my total so here is the next chapter. Have fun!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Story of love<span>**

The awnser.

"What is Descole doing?" Luke asked

"I think he is asking the professor to marry him" Flora said.

"WHAT?" Clive and Luke shouted.

"Yup. I see this all the time in shows and movies. The man goes on one knee and asks the woman to marry him and the girl always says yes." She explained

"Well the professor is not a girl." Luke stated.

"He acts like one when he's around Descole though" Flora countered.

"Will you two shut it and look out the window" Clive shouted.

* * *

><p>Layton stared at Descole in shock. This is really happening. He couldn't believe it.<p>

"Well Hershel?" Descole asked

"Yes." The reply was no louder than a wisper.

"Pardon me?"

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!"

Descole smiled and slipped the ring on Hershel's hand and then pulled him into a long, deep, passionate kiss. From behind they heard shouts of joy. The kids and young adult must of saw them. Descole picked up Hershel bridal style and started walking to the house.

"Come my love. Let us join our onlookers in the kitchen. I'm sure they have seen enough."

When Descole got to the door he threw it open only to come face to face to Luke.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Thank you." Descole and Layton said together.

* * *

><p>The wedding was a quiet one. A few people from the University were invited along with Flora, Luke, and Clive.<p>

"Do you, Jean Descole, take Hershel Layton as your lawfully wedded wife?"

_He's not my wife. He's my husband but who cares._

"I do."

"And do you, Hershel Layton, take Jean Descole to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

That was all they needed. Descole pulled Layton into a deep and passionate kiss. They broke only for air. Descole looked at Layton with a genuine smile. Then he picked him up and walked to the car.

"I love you Hershel."

"I love you too Jean."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin... For now<strong>

**(I will continue but then I will some how make it a Mpreg. I don't know. If I get reviews that want that then maybe.)**

**Please Review. I wan't at least 2 reviews.  
>(see how demanding i am :P) <strong>


	3. Meet the Markrows

**Hi! Sorry for the slow update but I have been very busy with school but here is a new chapter. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Meet the Markrows.

Descole and Hershel were now happily married. They decide they won't have their honeymoon until Hershel was done with work for the school year. Yes everything was all right. Until one Wednesday morning that is.

They were all gathered around the table to try and eat whatever it was that flora had cooked for them. So far Descole was the only one who did not eat any thing, not that he was going to in the first place.

"Descole, don't you want your breakfast? You didn't eat any thing yesterday either." Flora said.

"No, no! I have ways of going days with out eating anything so I'm good." Descole said while pushing the plate of melting toast away.

"Professor, can I ask you some thing?" Luke asked

"Of course my boy." Layton said

"Weeeeeell you and Descole have been married for 3 months and I was wondering is we could meet both of your parents. I mean you know parents so I think it's a fair deal." Luke said

"I agree. It would be interesting to see who were the parents to raise such, ah, _interesting_ people." Clive said while brandishing his fork at the Professor and Descole. Flora just nodded in agreement.

"Well I'd hate to admit it but my parents are dead." Layton said "But I'm sure Descole would love to let us meet his parents."

At this point Descole had looked up from poking his toast (which had now completely melted) with a look of panic on his face. Well the gang thought it was panic since they can't see his eyes.

"You don't want to meet my parents. No, it would be the biggest mistake in your life. It would be horrible and awkward for you four and embarrassing for me."

"Even more the reason we should go" Clive said.

"Please Descole" Luke pleaded with big round eyes.

"Fine, I'll go call them now." Descole said as he got the phone and brought it to the table.

"Put it on speaker!" Flora said

Descole obliged and dialed the number. As it was ringing Descole was secretly hoping that his mom won't pick up. Suddenly some one picked up.

"Hello?" A soft voice said.

"Err… Mum? It's me Jean." Descole said.

"Jeaniekins? Oh how nice it is to hear from you again!"

The group of people snickered at the sound of the old nickname but Descole just brushed it off.

"Uhhh... I was just wondering if my husband, his charges and I could come over, if it is okay with you and dad.

"Of course! How about this Friday? That way the whole lot of you can stay over for the weekend."

Okay, great! See you then!"

With that Descole hung up the phone.

"It has been done. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to have a panic attack upstairs." And with that Jean left.

* * *

><p>Wednesday and Thursday went by much to fast for Descole and before he knew it He was packing for the stay at his parents' house. As they pulled up to the house; Descole was feeling kind of queasy. The house was like a mansion. Neatly cut lawns and a beautifully sculpted fountain to greet people.<p>

"Wow Descole. Your parents must be rich or something!" Luke exclaimed.

"Yes, they are. My father use to work as the Queen's personal detective and was able to get a large sum of money for his salary if he did his job well. Well we're here. Let's get this over with,"

Descole took out his keys to the home, and then they walked in. The inside of the house was just as nice and decorated as the outside. The lighting made the place more… homey.

"Mum? Dad? Are you here?" Jean asked as they reached the staircase. They looked up. The hose was 3 levels tall and each level had two doors. The first door one the first level opened.

"Hello? Jean! Is that you?" A short woman of about 60 came out. She had short blond hair and gleaming emeald green eyes.

'Hi mum. Where's dad?" Descole said

"Oh. Hold on honey. HOWARD! GET OUT HERE AND SAY HELLO TO YOUR SON!" Jean's mum yelled towards the other door

The other door on the first floor and a short man of about 60 years came out. He had long graying brown hair and blue eyes. He was well built for a man his age.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU AND SHOUTING MARIE?" the man named Howard yell

"Well excuse me for wanting you to see your son after almost 20 years."

"OI! DO YOU GUYS STILL KNOW WERE HERE?" Descole yelled at them.

Then all three of the got into an argument. Layton, Luke, Clive and Flora just stood there watching in both amusement and shock.

"Professor, what should we do now?" Clive asked.

The professor was about to answer when one of the doors on the second floor opened and one door from the third floor opened. On the second floor a beautiful young lady with long brown hair and stunning green eyes walked up to the railing. On the third floor a handsome young man with blond hair and blue eyes came out to stand to the railing.

"HEY! MOM, DAD, I KNOW YOUR ARGUING BUT ME AND DERRICK ARE TRYING TO READ IN PEACE!" The lady yelled.

"I second Mia's yelling." Derrick said.

"We're sorry dear."

Mia grunted and looked at Descole.

"Jeanie! It's you!."

Mia ran to Descole. She then leapt at him and fell on top of him.

"Oh my gosh Jean your really here!" She said while hugging him.

"Ack! Mia! I can't breath!" Jean said to her.

"Sorry." She said as she let go of him. They stood and face the group of people at the stairs.

"Guys, this, um, _lovely_ lady is my big sister, Mia. That man over there, the only one that was not shouting, is my big brother Derrick. Those two people over there are my mom and dad." Descole said

"Mom, Dad, Derrick, and Mia of course you know Hershel. Well this is his apprentice Luke Triton, his two young wards Flora Reinhold and Clive Dove."

After they got acquainted all 9 of the people went into the living room. Jean somehow knew that hell was going to come sooner than exspected.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave here but I knew if I continued then i would not of had this uploaded for another month.<strong>

**Oh and I want to make this to an mpreg but i do not want to upset any fans so I have a poll my account so i'll know if i should (though i probably will anyway) or should not**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
